


advice

by cyndario



Series: This Place is Death [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Platonic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: The Boss isn’t one to take unsolicited advice.Asha changes her mind.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Asha Odekar
Series: This Place is Death [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/399040





	advice

Teresa felt the cool breeze of the recycled air within the ship waft over her skin as she stepped out of the simulation connections. Before she wandered too far, a voice called out to her.

“While I oft refrain from speaking on how you run things, Saint, your recklessness has reached heights that give me pause. More so than usual.” 

Teresa turned around to see Asha leaning against a wall, arms crossed with a look she couldn’t quite place. 

The sigh that left Teresa sounded tired to her own ears; refusing to ask for an elaboration she instead shrugged her shoulders as she continued on towards the makeshift barracks. “Just say you don’t like how I’m running shit, baby.” 

Teresa heard Asha’s light footsteps following after her, the other woman keeping her voice low as she continued on.

“Your leadership is not under question; the way you are governing _yourself_ is what has me… concerned.” 

The two of them had just reached the far end of the ship and slipped inside, closing the door behind them as Teresa continued to her claimed bed. 

“What the hell you talkin’ ‘bout?” Teresa sighed again, sitting atop the soft material and removing her boots from her feet. She refused to look the other woman in the face, afraid in some manner of her eyes giving her away. Little did she know that Asha had picked up long ago how much pressure Teresa was under, and had decided to take the matter of relieving it into her hands. 

“Do you know how long you were in the simulation?” Asha began, watching as Teresa snickered to herself before answering,

“I know you gon’ tell me.” Asha bit back the need to respond to her snark, continuing on as if she simply hadn’t answered. 

“You were in for nearly sixteen hours.” Asha wasn’t sure why the Saint was so calm about this. Her lack of concern for her own well-being was frustrating to say the least and disturbing at best. 

“I’m doing what needs to be done.” Those words—and her tone—made Asha pause briefly before her frustration got the best of her. 

Asha reached out quickly, gripping Teresa’s chin between her fingers as she brought them eye to eye. 

“At what cost, Saint?” She hissed, taking in all the emotions that flittered across the Saint’s face—anger, sadness... even fear. That one was blinked away in an instant, anger taking the forefront yet again. 

Teresa feigned ignorant, settling more into that blasé tone of voice to get under the other woman’s skin. “Whatchu mean?” 

“You’re exhausting yourself. What good are you to lead if you can barely stand?” Teresa’s eyes narrowed, upper lip stretched menacingly to show off her teeth as she bucked within Asha’s hold.

“Fuck you.” Asha didn’t flinch at the incredibly harsh way Teresa had delivered those words; in fact, her own lips curled into a rather knowing smile, brow arched in curiosity. 

“That sounds more in tune to what you need.” 

Asha’s eyes flickered briefly on her lips, her grip on her chin loosening to allow her thumb to trace along her plump skin. Teresa felt goosebumps sprouting along her arms, her breath caught in her throat. Her eager reaction was not lost on Asha, who leaned forward a bit to graze her nose along the skin of her neck. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling, Saint.” The softness in which Asha called out to her, the husky undertone and thickened accent had Teresa relaxing almost immediately. But if this were to happen between them... she wanted it to be _her_ name spoken—not that title. 

“Teresa.” She interjected, feeling as Asha paused for but a brief moment before she continued on.

“Hmm… Teresa. I like it.” A soft kiss was placed right above her pulse, teeth nipping lightly before she leaned back to take the other woman in. The way Teresa’s eyes widened—pleading almost—lips parting in anticipation. “Tell me what you’re feeling, Teresa. What do you want?” 

“I… I want to be able to stop.” Her voice was so small, her exhaustion blatantly evident beneath Asha’s gaze. 

“I can do that.” Asha leaned forward again, lips pressed gently along Teresa’s clavicle as she once again raised her head to look back into her eyes. “Would you like me to help you?” 

Teresa closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she opened those bright brown eyes at her. “Yes.” Was her reply, steady and sure, the weight of what Asha promised alone nearly causing the tension to dissipate from her shoulders.

Her skin felt alive at the soft points in which Asha touched her, her fingertips grazing along the freckles that adorned her cheeks, her arms and her hands. Retracing that same nonsensical pattern upwards, Asha gently cradled the skin of Teresa’s neck between both palms, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek before she whispered hotly,

“Lay back, pet.” With fluid movements, Asha straddled Teresa’s lap, coaxing the other woman to comply while her hands trailed down along her sides. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
